Thomas McNair
Thomas "Tom" McNair is a werewolf who used to live with his adoptive father in Barry Island, but after McNair's death, he took residence at Honolulu Heights with Hal Yorke and Annie Sawyer. It was at first believed that he was born with the Werewolf curse, but it was later revealed that he was infected as a baby. He was seemingly cured of the Werewolf curse following the Devil's destruction. This was shown to be an illusion cast by the devil, however. Personality Tom is emotional, wide eyed and naive, yet strong, and determined when he needs to be. He is also shown to be very kind hearted. Since he has spent the majority of his life living in the woods and learning how to kill vampires with his dad, Tom is uneducated with in some areas like "chatting up women" or "negotiating with vampires". So, many have seen Tom as stupid, however, he is an incredibly skilled fighter. He has a passion for his close ones and a hatred for vampires. He has a strong Northern accent and non-standard grammar which Hal has commented on a couple of times. One of his main hobbies is making stakes which are his favourite weapon to use against vampires. He even mentions that he named his stakes; Thor, Beowulf, Conan and Duncan. It is unknown what football team he supports, but he shows a dislike for Manchester United. He has a lot of respect for not only general people, but for women too and hates the fact that some women (like Porn stars) show off their body. However, he seems very attracted to barristers for a unknown reason. Although it may be noted barristers are covered from head to toe opposite of a porn star. Biography Early Life When Tom was very young, his biological parents were killed by McNair during a transformation, and Tom was infected with the werewolf curse. When McNair discovered this, he adopted Tom and lied to him that he had inherited the curse. Season 3 While Tom is eating at John's Cafe, McNair is kidnapped by Vincent and other vampires, bundled into the back of a van and dragged into a familiar situation. Despite being able to sense that his father was being beaten by the group he was not fast enough to save him, reaching the scene as the car drove away. Soon after, Thomas was spotted by George in a forest. The two of them had chickens attached to ropes, "circling the chickens". Both deduced that the other was a werewolf and whereas George wanted to talk, Thomas fled the scene. Later on, Vincent, the creepy leader of the vampire nest, forced Tom's father to fight and kill a human inside a cage for entertainment. Vincent taunted McNair from behind the cage wall later on in the evening when everyone had left the area, just leaving the two of them. Fortunately for McNair, Tom snuck into the warehouse and staked the vampire before freeing his father. The two fled before any more vampires found them, with Thomas informing his father that he had found other werewolves (namely George). George and Nina made contact with Tom and McNair later on when seeking information about Nina's current pregnancy. Tom believed that he had been born a werewolf, inheriting the gene from McNair and his murdered wife, but a DNA test carried out by Nina revealed that Tom wasn't McNair's son; McNair admitted that he had actually killed Tom's parents during an early transformation and taken Tom in after realising that he had infected the boy. Tom initially rejected McNair for lying to him, but the two reconciled after McNair and Mitchell teamed up to save them from vampires who had trapped them in a cage. The two returned to the hotel the following full moon, where McNair had injured his leg. McNair decided for he and Tom to stay there until the wound in his leg had healed. That night, McNair was killed by Herrick. The following day, Tom buried McNair's body and, enraged at McNair's death, arrived at the Werewolf Fight warehouse. He was about to kill Herrick in revenge, when Mitchell convinced Tom that Herrick didn't deserve it. Tom later went with George to the hospital to see Nina. Season 4 A few months later, Tom was working in the Cafe on the Corner while hunting vampires on the side, particularly interested in finding the vampires responsible for Nina's death. Tom had enough of living in the small van and was very lonely after the death of mcNair. He came round to see George and Annie and kept dropping little hints about how big the house was in the hope that they would invite him to stay. Although he accidentally led George into a trap that resulted in them being locked in a warehouse while George's daughter was abducted, he and Annie later worked together to find the two when George was captured by the vampires as well. With George having fatally damaged his body when he triggered a partial transformation without the full moon, one of his last requests was for Tom to take his place as his daughter's guardian alongside Annie. A few days later, a ghost; Pearl, another werewolf, Leo and a vampire; Hal came to the house. At first, Tom and Hal are very hostile towards one another but a friendship blossoms between the two of them over the course of the series. Hal is later asked to get a job and Tom suggests that he works at the cafe with him. While working, Hal finds a stake that Tom kept just in case Hal would attack someone. This angered Hal. Later on, vampire Fergus tells Hal that he and his other gang of vampires are going to kill Tom, and Fergus asks Hal to "step aside" as he does. Hal agrees, as he's not fond of Tom at all. But, when Hal was close to attacking a girl, Tom stopped him and helped him calm down. Hal and Tom start to gain some mutual ground with each other, so Hal then decides that Tom should shut the cafe early, so they can go have a drink at a pub (and secretly stop the vampires from killing Tom). But, they didn't close early enough and the vampires proceed with trying to attack Tom, but they managed to escape to a alleyway. One of the vampires found them, so Tom hit the vampire in the face and he, Hal, and Michaela ran back to the house. Annie gets a first aid kit and puts a bandage round the hand that Tom hit the vampire with which was bleeding. Then, the vampires manage to get into the house through the back door, and a fight in the house commences. Tom killed two of the vampires with a stake and when all the vampires were killed, the house and baby Eve were safe for another day. When Kirby arrives at the house, Kirby manipulates Tom into thinking that Annie and Tom are planning a surprise birthday party for his 21st which is tomorrow. Never having one before, Tom becomes excited and hyped for the party, however, he awakes the next morning with Hal and Annie not even acknowledging him. Kirby tells him that the party is going to take place later on tonight, so Tom leaves the house for the day and comes back in the evening. But, again, the party was a lie and Tom became so upset and disappointed, that he went to cry in his bed. Kirby came to Tom again and told him that Hal insulted Tom. Angered furiously, Tom went to fight Hal, but Hal tried to make him leave and this angered Tom even more. They fought and Hal made Tom's nose bleed by hitting it and the blood spilt onto Hal, burning his arm. So frustrated, Tom ran away from the house, as Kirby planned him to. Later that night, Tom got drunk in a town and he found a vampire that was going to kill a girl. Tome intervened and beat up the vampire in a alleyway, but the vampire escaped when Tom was caught by a policeman. Tom was in a prison cell for a while, but other vampire - Cutler - got him out the cell and freed him of all charges. This made reconsider vampires as Cutler tells him "there are good vampires out there". Immediately, Tom gets back to the house and he and Hal find that Annie has realised what Kirby has done and she kills him. Tom goes to clean his room that he trashed earlier, but Annie calls for help, so Tom and Hal rush downstairs, only to find Annie has a surprise; a birthday cake for Tom. One morning, Adam; a old vampire friend of Annie's and Yvonne; his succubus girlfriend arrived at the house. While staying there, Yvonne and Tom shook hands and Tom became trapped under the succubus spell. He dreamed about Yvonne dressing up as one of his desires; a barrister. He became obsessed with her, following her around the house, constantly staring at her and trying to protect her from everything. He even tried to make her dump Adam. The spell does begin to wear off once Tom stays in his room, away from Yvonne from a long time, but she later brings him back into the spell and tries to have sex with him, but Adam stopped her from doing so. Tom meets Allison and immediately likes her, the two soon form a strong friendship followed by a relationship, however, Tom asks her to leave to protect her from becoming a killer like himself. A day later, Cutler asks Tom if he can help him kill the Old Ones. Tom refuses at first, as he is trying to bring an end to his violent lifestyle. However, after a conversation with Hal in which the vampire tells him that he and Tom are monsters only pretending to be human, Tom reluctantly calls Cutler and tells him he will try to destroy the Old Ones. On the day before full moon, Cutler takes Tom to Zhivago's Nightclub where he is planning to greet the ancient vampires, and tells Tom to hide in a back room until he has transformed. It is however a trap: the only vampires at the club are Cutler and his allies, who plan to release Tom so the werewolf can massacre all of the humans present, and thus begin a global outcry against all werewolves. As Tom is transforming he realises that the club is full of humans, but it is too late for him to do anything. A vampire opens the door to the back room and quickly retreats, just before the transformed Tom emerges into the club. Just before he goes on the attack, Hal shouts for everyone in the club to run, and then proceeds to lure the werewolf into the back of a police van and lock him in there for the rest of the night. In "The War Child", it is revealed that Tom was never planning to build a pool in the back garden but was gathering materials to build a bomb which he plans to use to blow up the Old Ones. However, an encounter with fellow werewolf Milo convinces him that the War Child prophecy is a ruse, and in fact the Old Ones are actually the only group who want to keep baby Eve alive. Tom agrees to serve the Old Ones in return for Mr Snow's protection of Eve. However, Annie uses the bomb to kill both Eve and the Old Ones, and subsequently passes over. Tom and Alex are left to help Hal through his detox, and get his bloodthirst once again under control. Season 5 Tom agrees with Alex to release a chained up Hal if he promises that he can control his blood lust. But promises are soon forgotten when Hal recruits nerdy Ian Cram. Tom and Hal both apply for jobs at a hotel in Barry, which they both get, but little do they know that the devil is waiting to stir up some trouble for the two. Tom tries to impress the hotel manager, Patsy, who has her heart set on Hal, but all is in vein. Tom tries hard and is very modest. When the trio discover Victorian ghost, Oliver, in the attic, Tom takes Oliver under his wing and the two are quite fond of each other and prone to exchange thumbs up every so often. In the series finale, Captain Hatch offers Tom the choice to live in a fantasy world and be with a pregnant Allison, or go back to the real world and try and stop him. Tom along with Hal and Alex all chose to go back to the real world and they stopped the devil once and for all. After Captain Hatch was defeated Tom was no longer a werewolf, All of the supernatural people were created by the devil and as he was destroyed so were supernatural things. Hal was no longer a vampire and Alex was no longer a ghost. The three sit down in front of the TV and talk about what they're going to do with their lives. The only thing that might tell us that they haven't defeated the devil and are living in another dreamwold of the devil is the origami werewolf . It appeared in another dream world of Hatch and therefore should not be on the cupboard in the real world. The series 5 DVD scene later showed Hal, Tom and Alex discovering that they were indeed inside another illusory world. Category:Werewolves